


Is it all over my face

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: For the prompt "'Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…. no they can’t' sex + Kent/whoever you want."Seventeen year old Kent Parson is just chilling with his friends watching TV when someone switches the channel to softcore porn.





	Is it all over my face

The first time they hooked up was because of the porn.

It was Morky’s idea that they all watch, crowded onto Morky’s couch: Morky, Mercer, Kent, Boogie, Fitz, and Zimms.

Morky lived with his actual parents and not a billet family, which meant he could treat his house like his actual home because it was his actual home.

Kent got the text an hour earlier: _Come over. My parents aren’t home._ Mostly they used the time to play video games really loudly and pretend to enjoy drinking beer.

Boogie flipped through the channels on the TV.

“We should watch tape,” Zimms said. He sat on the far end of the couch, knees apart, hands folded on his belly. His cowlick stood up.

Fitz wrestled the remote out of Boogie’s hand. “Are you fucking serious?”

Zimms nodded. 

“The game is next week, live a little,” Fitz said and slung an arm around Zimms’s neck. “Drink more. Relax, or something.” He poked Zimms’s side.

Zimms slapped his hands away, laughing. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Finding your off switch,” Fitz told him.

“Oooh!” Boogie said. The TV screen showed two women, barely clothed and kissing.

“The hell?” Mercer said.

Morky snorted. “Nice.” He sat back, watching avidly.

Kent looked at them. Morky, Mercer, and Boogie stared intently at the screen. Fitz leaned forward, chin propped on his hands. A tiny crinkle had appeared between Zimms’s eyebrows.

The scene changed to a man and a woman together on a bed. He moved back and forth over her as she made small pleased noises. Morky imitated them. “Ah, ah, ah!” The actor kissed the actress’s neck, dragging his lips down to her collarbone, her breast.

The wrinkle between Zimms’s brows had gotten deeper. Kent checked his teammates’ faces again: turned on, mildly turned on, pleased, turned on, and--Zimms was confused?

Kent did not want to know what his own face did or didn’t show. He focused on the corner of the screen, the flowered wallpaper in the background of the couple’s bedroom.

The actor kissed his way down the actress’s belly. No one on the couch was breathing, except Kent.

The scene changed. Mercer groaned in frustration.

“Hoping to get tips for your girlfriend?” Boogie chirped.

Mercer flipped him off. “At least I have one.”

“Oooooh,” Kent jeered along with Morky and Fitz.

“Eww!” Morky said. The new scene had three people--two guys and a girl. The guys kissed while the girl watched, her hand moving down between her legs.

One of the guys turned to the girl, kissing her mouth, while the other settled between her knees.

“Shouldn’t she be doing them?” Fitz asked.

“She probably will,” Mercer said. “Watch.”

They watched. The guy kept going down on the girl--all you could see was the back of his brown-haired head, and her fingers tangled in his hair. The other guy shifted, kissing his way down his body.

“Gay,” Morky said.

Kent looked over and accidentally met Zimms’s gaze. His blue eyes were intent. Kent caught the full force of that look, felt his face go warm.

He looked away. He was suddenly too aware of his own breathing. His skin felt hot and tight.

The girl moaned, shockingly high and loud. The guy cried out.

Kent was frozen in place, confused and hard. _I want to be that guy, the one blowing the other guy._

The door to the house slammed.

“Fuck,” Mercer breathed, switching the channels. “I thought they’d be home tomorrow. Fuck, let me find the tape--”

Zimms stood up and left the room.

“Jesus,” Boogie muttered. “I’m going to get a complex.” Morky snorted with laughter.

Kent waited, then followed Zimms.

The bathroom door wasn’t completely closed. Zimms sat on the edge of the tub, hands on his knees. Kent’s heart was suddenly beating in his throat. He closed the door behind him and turned the lock.

Zimms looked up. There it was again, that searing, focused look.

Kent crossed the room and kissed him, almost knocking him back into the tub.

Zimms pulled back, panting.

“Can I?” Kent asked. Zimms was still visibly hard. He nodded.

Kent undid his belt, popped the button of his jeans. Zimms stood to let him pull the zipper down.

Kent took the tip in his mouth. The taste was musky, already a little bitter and wet. Zimms’s hand settled in his hair, the way the girl’s had in the porn. His hand tightened. _Oh,_ Kent thought. _So this is what it’s like._

It didn’t last very long.

Kent stood up, mouth full, confused and aroused, and--he turned and spat into the sink.

“Go back down,” he told Zimms. His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

Zimms’s eyes flicked down Kent’s body and back up again. “I could--” he offered.

They shouldn’t. It was the bathroom of Mercer’s house and his parents were home--anyone could catch them. “Please,” Kent breathed. 

Zimms dropped to his knees on the bathmat in front of him.

At the first touch of his mouth, Kent bit down on the ball of his thumb, muffling his noise. With the distant, barely awake critical part of his brain he realized Zimms’s technique was better than his own, hands and tongue involved. Kent leaned hard against the wall.

Stars exploded behind his eyes as he came. 

He heard Zimms spit in the sink.

Kent was laughing, suddenly, and he couldn’t stop. He pulled his underwear back up, fastened his jeans. Zimms redid his belt. 

There was a high, frantic flush on his cheeks. Kent washed his hands with cold water, then pressed them to Zimms’s face. He rested his forehead against Zimms, still laughing. “Wow.”

He could feel Zimms smiling.

Zimms grabbed a tiny plastic cup from the dispenser and filled it with mouthwash from the large bottle of Listerine beside the sink. He rinsed his mouth and spat.

“You’ve done this before?” Kent asked.

Zimms shook his head. He refilled the cup and held it out to Kent.

“You go,” Kent said. “I need another minute.” Zimms touched his shoulder and left the bathroom. Kent threw the Listerine into his mouth like a shot but didn’t swallow. He let it burn his tongue, then swished it in his mouth.

He spat in the sink, then wiped the sink with the sponge. He rinsed his mouth with cold water.

_Zimms was on his knees for me._

From downstairs he could hear Zimms analyzing the tape, detailing some weakness and how to exploit it.

Kent checked his reflection in the mirror one last time, smoothed his hair, and went to join his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Loose Joint's "Is It All Over My Face."
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @[parrishsrubberplant](http://parrishsrubberplant.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
